a Naruto movie
by grim reapy
Summary: all of Sakura's friends are getting hurt or dying and now it is up to her to find out who is doing this to her friends while trying to protect heself as well
1. Ino's bad luck

A Naruto Movie

_**A Naruto Movie**_

_Ring ring. _

"Hello" Ino said answering the phone

"_Hello Ino" a voice said on the other line_

"Who is this" she said walking into her living room

"_I am a good friend of yours" the voice said_

"Which one" she said turning on the TV "I have a lot of them"

"_THE ONE YOU OWE" the voice said adding a little hiss into the answer_

"No not you, I thought I… I mean we got rid of you years Ago" Ino said walking to her front door making sure it was locked

"What are you talking about, it's me Kiba"

"OH sorry Kiba" Ino said sitting back down on her couch

"Bitch, you got my money!" Kiba said with frustration

"Look, I'll have it for you by Thursday" She said flipping through the channels.

"But, Ino yesterday was Thursday" Kiba said in an angry voice

"Look Kiba It's a lot of money and I still am looking for a job" she said finally deciding to just watch the news

"I know a way you can get my money" he said

"How" she said

"Meet me after school tomorrow" he said in a funny voice hanging up the phone

Ino realized that her back door had been opened so she walked over to it to investigate then she saw a masked figure standing in her kitchen looking at.

He lunged towards he with an knife and missed then she pulled out a gun and _Bang! Bang! Bang! (gun shots)_, she walked towards the almost dead figure and pulled off the mask

"Granny! What the hell?" Ino said stepping back

"I was gonna take your ass out before you called the cops on my husband for selling Dope in your school" she said coughing up blood

"Granny! I was the one selling Dope to my friends, I just got it from grandpa" she said sitting back down on the sofa

"Well aren't you going to call an ambulance for your old grandmother" she said reaching for the gun Ino had dropped.

Ino stood up and saw her granny reaching for the gun so she picked it up took her granny's hand and forced her to shoot her self

"That's for never sending me a Christmas present you old piece of shit" she said dragging the evidence into her back yard, then throwing the body over into the niebors backyard

"well looks like I didn't get hurt after all" she said crossing the street to go visit Choji. _**Honk! Honk! (**__a truck horn__**)**_

"Holy shit" she said bracing for impact

_**Bam!**_

A Naruto movie

Ashley was sitting at home when she heard some one climbing in her window, so she went and got a bat and lifted it. Then when the person stuck there head in the window they saw her "wait!" the voice said. But without even looking she hit them in the face, and they fell all the way down from the third floor of her house.

"OW" the person said.

Ashley looked out the window and saw Sakura lying on the ground holding her head because it was bleeding.

"Sorry" Ashley said coming down stairs to open the door

Her brother Devon and his friends were downstairs playing poker again down stairs when she let Sakura in the house.

"Devon, mom said stop playing poker with villains" she said stopping and tapping her foot on the floor

"But come on sis these are my buds" he said protesting

"Orochimaru, dr. drakken, Itachi, and Jason are not friends, plus tell Freddy to stop scarying me in my dreams or else he will have to move." She said taking Sakura up stairs to fix her head

"Oh yeah mom got arrested again for forcing herself on our principle" he yelled to her from downstairs

"Ok guys I'll catch you guys at the villain awards" he said opening the door

"all right" they said walking out the door then Dr. Drakken stopped and said to him "wish me luck"

"Yeah sure, now get out of here" he said closing the door.

_**Back up stairs**_

"Sorry Sakura I thought you were a burglar, I mean after the incident" she said as tears began run down her eyes.

"look Ashley none of us meant to kill the hamburglar." Sakura said fixing the Band-Aid on her head

"but why, why did we have to do it that way" she said looking at her friend with teary eyes

"we had to stop him from hamburglaring every house or he would of came back" she said patting her head on the back. "Any way my parents went away and locked me out of the house so I was wondering could I crash here for a while."

"Sure" Ashley said

"Thanks, alright I am passing out now so I'll see you in the morning" Sakura said fainting on the floor

"goodnight" Ashley said laying down on her bed drifting Off to sleep


	2. the dream

**_hey guys second Chapter up read and review _**

* * *

A Naruto Movie

**_Chapter 2 the Nightmare_**

"Where am I?" Ashley said walking back into her room she wondered if she had got up to go to the bathroom or something. When she walked in there were all her friends, then she knew what was going on, it was the night they murder the hamburglar.

Then suddenly Ino screamed and pointed at a figure in the doorway he had claws for gloves.

"Freddy" Ashley said tapping her foot on the floor

"But" he said making a sad face

"No butt's mister, back to your room" she said pointing at the door

"Man you never let me have any fun" he said walking out the door

"Sorry about that he is a new client living in my dreams" she said sitting down on the floor with her friends

"Hey Ash the toilet is clogged" the cookie monster said walking by with a news paper in his hand

"Alright" she said closing her door "now back to the point"

"Hey" Sakura said "did you guys see that movie scream"

"No?" Tenten said "why"

"No reason" Sakura said

"Hey It's cold in here" Hinata said standing up and walking to the window to close it

Then a hand grabbed her and pulled her out the window

"Holy shit!" Ino said standing up

Then he climbed in thru the window

Sakura ran to Ashley's closet and pulled out the flame thrower and set him on fire

"What the hell? Who keeps a flamethrower in there closet!" he said trying to get rid of his burning coat

Tenten stabbed him in the arm

"Ow! What kind of girls are you!" he said pulling the knife out of his arm

Then when Ino pulled out the AK 47 from under Ashley's bed it was over

"Well I should have went to college" he said getting shot out the window

"No!" Ashley screamed

"What's wrong he deserved it?" Sakura said

"Not him, but my window it's smashed and I can't afford to but a new one I mean how do you think I keep all those weapons loaded!" she said kneeling on the floor and crying

"What about Hinata" Tenten said

"She'll live" Ino said patting Ashley's back "but the window, it never stood a chance"

Hinata got up and walked home so when they went out there after her she was gone and the Hamburglar's body had been picked up by the garbage men

"OH No" Ashley said

"What's wrong?" Ino said

"I forgot my cell phone up stairs" she said

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!, how will we survive?" Sakura said

Then her dream was stopped by the sound of her alarm clock and she woke up with Sakura's hand down her Pj's she was still asleep though Ashley got up and woke Sakura up so that they wouldn't be late for school.

* * *

alright review


End file.
